


Sleep on, sleep on, some fairy dream

by zenzeromante



Series: Sakyo adopts kid!Taichi & teenager!Banri AU [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Taichi, Teenager Banri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Banri non è l’unico che non riesce a dormire.Dal testo:“Banri si rigira nel letto per l’ennesima volta. Le lenzuola si sfregano contro il suo pigiama e si lasciano dietro il fastidioso rumore di un lento strofinio; il cuscino si piega sotto il peso della sua guancia e lì si accartoccia in silenzio. Ogni sensazione è martellante. La tessitura delle lenzuola è ruvida, la morbidezza del cuscino è sbagliata, il silenzio nella stanza è insistente, assillante, soffocante—un ronzio insaziabile che gli pizzica la fronte, le tempie, la nuca, impedendogli di chiudere gli occhi e riposare.”
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Settsu Banri, Nanao Taichi & Furuichi Sakyou, Nanao Taichi & Settsu Banri
Series: Sakyo adopts kid!Taichi & teenager!Banri AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565734
Kudos: 4





	Sleep on, sleep on, some fairy dream

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per l’[a3_69min](https://twitter.com/a3_69min) di questa settimana, con prompt **“lending/borrowing something”** (il letto di Sakyo, il suo cappotto), ma sono arrivata in ritardo perché i dialoghi... che sofferenza.  
> Infatti ringrazio tantissimo Blair, la mia salvatrice, che ha passato la giornata di oggi a betarmi questa fic tra i miei scleri generali, e shicchi che mi ha aiutato con alcuni dialoghi. Senza di loro al momento mi sarei già strappata i capelli, amen.  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia!

_Sleep on, sleep on, some fairy dream  
Perchance is woven in thy sleep —  
But, O, thy spirit, calm, serene,  
Must wake to weep._

Banri si rigira nel letto per l’ennesima volta. Le lenzuola si sfregano contro il suo pigiama e si lasciano dietro il fastidioso rumore di un lento strofinio; il cuscino si piega sotto il peso della sua guancia e lì si accartoccia in silenzio. Ogni sensazione è martellante. La tessitura delle lenzuola è ruvida, la morbidezza del cuscino è sbagliata, il silenzio nella stanza è insistente, assillante, soffocante—un ronzio insaziabile che gli pizzica la fronte, le tempie, la nuca, impedendogli di chiudere gli occhi e riposare. 

Restare immobile non funziona: il formicolio alla testa cresce solo, sempre più intenso. Muoversi aiuta, ma solo per poco; non appena Banri si ferma, respira e chiude gli occhi, le sensazioni riprendono con la stessa intensità di poco prima, lasciandolo perso. 

Banri non è _mai_ perso. È sempre fermo sui suoi piedi, stabile e sicuro sul cammino illuminato steso per lui, pronto per attraversarlo, calpestarlo. Eppure questa notte quella sicurezza gli sfugge; il terreno trema sotto i suoi piedi, la luce si affievolisce davanti ai suoi occhi. 

Nemmeno il cubo di Rubik che stringe tra le mani è d’aiuto. Ovvio che non lo è: l’ha già risolto e disfatto tre volte nell’ultima ora. La plastica ormai è calda sotto le sue dita, una sensazione che dovrebbe essere piacevole, familiare, ma che ormai si porta dietro l’insistenza di quelle notti, quando dormire risulta impossibile nonostante gli infiniti sforzi; quando la sua mente si agita come una lampadina fulminata, flebile e tremolante, ma mai completamente spenta. 

Banri odia quella sensazione, ma non ha modo di vincerla. Così fa ciò che è solito fare ogni qualvolta si trovi in situazioni scomode e noiose e irritanti: le evita.

Si alza dal letto, attraversa la stanza e si chiude la porta alla spalle. Si avvia giù per il corridoio, e il ronzio nella sua testa si affievolisce, seppellito sotto il tonfo sordo dei suoi passi, lo scorrere dell’acqua nei tubi del termosifone, dei bassi lamenti soffocati—

Banri scatta all’avanti. La porta di Taichi è socchiusa, aperta su uno spiraglio di luce proveniente dalla finestra. Illumina abbastanza da mostrargli Taichi con la schiena contro la testiera del letto, le gambe raccolte al petto, il capo chino sulle sue ginocchia. Sembra più piccolo di quanto non sia.

«Ehi, Taichi» lo chiama piano Banri.

Taichi solleva rapido il capo, gli occhi grandi e brillanti. Banri deve avvicinarsi per vedere le lacrime che gli sgorgano sul viso, il sudore che gli bagna la pelle della fronte e delle tempie; e allora si siede al suo fianco e gli pulisce il viso con la manica del pigiama.

«Non—Non sto piangendo» mormora Taichi, la voce tesa nel tentativo di nascondere i singhiozzi. 

«Certo,» ironizza Banri «lo vedo bene.»

Taichi si imbroncia, ma il suo sdegno si scioglie poco dopo, quando Banri sogghigna vittorioso. Quel breve scambio sembra calmarlo abbastanza da frenare i singhiozzi, che lentamente si zittiscono insieme alle sue lacrime. 

Ora Taichi si dondola sul posto, le piccole braccia strette attorno alla vita, il capo ciondolante all’indietro. Sul viso ha una smorfia di dolore che non sembra allentarsi.

«Mal di pancia?» chiede Banri.

Taichi scuote debole la testa.

«Ohi,» lo richiama «non dirmi bugie.»

«Solo… Solo un po’.» 

Nelle sue parole non c’è nemmeno l’ombra della sua solita vivacità, curiosità, voglia di porre domande su questo o quell’argomento. No, ora la sua voce è trattenuta dallo sforzo. Chissà da quanto è sveglio, si chiede Banri. Chissà da quanto sta sopportando in silenzio, cercando di azzittire il dolore senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Taichi fa sempre così: soffre di nascosto, finché non è troppo tardi.

Banri gli posa una mano sulla testa e si alza in piedi.

Taichi afferra rapido la sua maglia. 

«Vai già via?» 

«Vado a prenderti un bicchiere d’acqua» gli risponde Banri. Ma Taichi non accenna ad allentare la presa, quindi Banri cambia tecnica. Lo prende per mano e gli dice: «Salta giù».

Taichi fa come richiesto e lo segue fuori dalla camera da letto, giù nel corridoio. Banri è costretto a fare passi più brevi perché Taichi riesca a seguirlo, ma a questo punto non gli importa. C’è abituato.

I due passano oltre la porta del salotto, alla loro sinistra, ma prima che possano raggiungere la cucina, Taichi si lascia distrarre dalla porta socchiusa alla loro destra. È la camera di Sakyo, completamente buia. Da dentro non arriva nessun rumore, non un respiro, non un fruscio.

Taichi stringe più forte la mano in quella di Banri, poi fa un passo verso la soglia. Si sporge all’avanti, gli occhi attenti, il capo inclinato, ma ancor prima che possa fare un altro passo, da dentro la stanza arriva un secco richiamo.

«Ohi» dice Sakyo, la voce pesante per il sonno. «Che stai facendo?»

«Ottimo lavoro, Taichi» borbotta Banri, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Ora l’orco s’è svegliato.»

«Guarda che ti sento.»

«Appunto.»

Taichi ridacchia piano. Poi si copre la bocca con la mano, come se non volesse farsi scoprire. Ma è troppo tardi per le orecchie attente della volpe: Sakyo è già scattato a sedere e ha acceso la luce sul comodino. 

«Che succede?» chiede, improvvisamente allarmato.

«Nulla di che» risponde Banri con una scrollata di spalle. «Volevamo un bicchiere d’acqua. Taichi non riesce a dormire.»

Al suo fianco, Taichi china il capo per i sensi di colpa. Forse è questo ciò che voleva evitare, che Sakyo si svegliasse. Eppure non appena Sakyo sposta la coperta e gli fa cenno di salire sul letto, Taichi sussulta e si irrigidisce, come se si stesse trattenendo dal scattare all’avanti e gettarsi tra le sue braccia. 

«Sakyo-nii…» mormora piano, la voce strozzata, il soprannome insolito. È da tempo che non lo usa. «Non ti volevo scocciare…» 

«Non dire sciocchezze» lo interrompe Sakyo. Nonostate la stanchezza, suona fermo ma gentile. «Monta su.»

Con una mano, Sakyo dà una pacca al materasso, e poco dopo Taichi è sul letto, premuto contro il fianco di Sakyo. Ha un braccio ancora stretto attorno al proprio stomaco, ma con l’altra mano si aggrappa alla maglia di Sakyo, tirandola piano.

«Hai sete, no?» chiede Sakyo, allungandosi verso il comodino. Lì c’è una bottiglia, che Sakyo afferra e stappa, per poi avvicinarla al viso di Taichi. 

Invece di prenderla nelle sue mani, Taichi poggia le dita su quelle di Sakyo e prende tre lunghi sorsi. Allora, soddisfatto, fa un sospiro esagerato e torna a rilassarsi contro il corpo di Sakyo.

Banri alza gli occhi al cielo e fa per andarsene, ma—

«Ohi, giovanotto» lo richiama Sakyo. «Dove pensi di andare?»

«A letto? Duh.»

«Sta’ qui.»

«Che?» Banri lo guarda come se fosse impazzito. «Ma anche no.» 

«Sdraiati e sta’ zitto» dice Sakyo, e prima che Banri possa rispondere, Taichi si volta a guardarlo e Banri è costretto a cedere. C’è poco che possa fare davanti a degli occhi così grandi, arrossati e pieni di domande.

Così con un sospiro si infila sotto le coperte. Poco dopo, Sakyo spegne la luce e torna a coricarsi insieme a loro. 

Ora che sono sdraiati tutti insieme, con Banri e Sakyo ai lati che fanno da protezione, Taichi lascia andare un breve respiro e con esso la tensione che ha in corpo. A Sakyo non sfugge quell’improvvisa arrendevolezza.

«Successo qualcosa?» chiede allora.

Taichi scuote la testa. Sakyo non insiste; non ne ha bisogno. Si limita ad appoggiare il palmo aperto contro la pancia di Taichi e accarezzarla piano, delicato, in lenti movimenti circolari. Tanto basta perché Taichi si rilassi ancor di più e si raggomitoli su se stesso, la schiena contro il petto di Sakyo, gli occhi chiusi.

Allora Sakyo volge lo sguardo verso Banri. «E a te?»

«Cosa?»

«Perché eri sveglio?»

«Chi ti dice ch’ero sveglio?»

Sakyo sospira. Non lo dice ad alta voce, ma un certo _conosco i miei polli_ vibra nell’aria tra di loro. «Con quella lingua che ti ritrovi saresti un ottimo avvocato.»

«Di nuovo con ‘sta storia?»

«Non vedo momento migliore per tirarla fuori.»

«Beh, mai?»

Sakyo lo fissa dritto negli occhi. «Hai saltato le lezioni anche oggi.» Non è una domanda.

«Davvero? Ti sembra il momento?» soffia Banri, incredulo. Poi con un cenno scocciato del capo indica Taichi e dice: «Pensa a lui, invece».

«Non ho problemi a pensare ad entrambi contemporaneamente.»

Banri schiocca la lingua. È vero, Sakyo è sempre stato bravo a giostrarsi tra loro due. È severo, sì, ma mai inattento; il più delle volte, anzi, presta _troppa_ attenzione. Come in quel momento. Anche mentre discute con lui, guardandolo in viso e rispondendo a tono, con una mano continua a cullare Taichi, dandogli brevi, leggere carezze sullo stomaco. Non importa che Taichi si sia già addormentato, che Banri stia facendo di tutto per evitare il discorso – Sakyo non si tira indietro. 

Non l’ha mai fatto. Banri dubita che comincerà a farlo ora.

Così, senza più via di scampo, sospira. «Non mi sono perso niente di che» dice, allungando una mano per sistemare i capelli sudati di Taichi. Sono arricciati, appiccicati contro la pelle della sua fronte e delle sue tempie. «Ad ogni modo i miei voti sono sopra alla media, non c’è nessun pericolo.»

«I voti contano poco se ti bocciano per le assenze.»

«Ma non hai nient’altro di cui parlare?»

«No» dice Sakyo, secco. «E tu?»

«Beh, sì» risponde Banri. Fa un altro cenno verso Taichi, ma questa volta la sua voce è più bassa, arrochita da un accenno di preoccupazione. «Non mi ha voluto dire nulla.»

Sakyo soppesa le sue parole in silenzio, poi annuisce brevemente. «Forse non sa nemmeno lui cosa lo disturba.» Ferma un attimo le carezze per sistemare la coperta attorno a loro, per coprire Taichi fino al mento, e poi riprende con le stesse attenzioni di poco prima. «Oltre a qualche vago flash, non sembra avere molti ricordi di—beh, di _prima_.» Sputa l’ultima parola con rabbia, tra i denti stretti.

_Prima,_ pensa Banri. Prima che Taichi entrasse nelle loro vite, nella loro famiglia; prima che Sakyo lo portasse a casa, avvolto nel suo cappotto, così grande su Taichi da farlo sembrare un piccolo fagotto, tremante e spaventato. Prima, prima che mostrasse a Banri il suo primo sorriso, prima che si sciogliesse sotto le delicate attenzioni di Omi. Un pensiero ormai lontano, quel _prima,_ che continua ad assillarli in notti come quella, quando Taichi si richiude in sé senza rendersi conto che le sue paure svaniscono in fretta quando si ricorda che loro sono lì – che la sua famiglia è lì con lui, _per_ lui.

Banri solleva il capo. Guarda Taichi, ormai addormentato tra di loro, e poi Sakyo, steso di fronte a lui, una mano ancora sullo stomaco di Taichi, gli occhi socchiusi per la stanchezza ma attenti, fissi sul viso di Banri, e lì—lì Banri si accorge che il mal di testa gli è passato.

«Domani lavori» dice allora.

Sakyo risponde con lo stesso tono. «E tu hai scuola.»

«Sì, sì, okay» taglia corto, e si allunga all’avanti per frega il cuscino da sotto la guancia di Sakyo. Non fa caso al suo «Ohi!» scocciato; invece si gira di spalle, il capo ora appoggiato sul cuscino, e chiude gli occhi. 

È già mezzo addormentato quando dal suo fianco giunge un basso: «Buonanotte, peste».


End file.
